


Not In His Day

by angelus2hot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: camelot_drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Merlin doesn't know and Gaius isn't about to explain it to him.
Relationships: Lancelot/Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	Not In His Day

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Not In His Day  
>  **Fandom:** Merlin  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Merlin/Lancelot (implied)  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 160  
>  **Summary:** Merlin doesn't know and Gaius isn't about to explain it to him.  
>  **A/N:** written for camelot_drabble

“What’s that on your neck, Merlin?” Gaius, his eyes clouded in worry leaned across the table to get a better look.

Merlin placed a hand on his neck. “What is it?” 

Gaius’ face slowly began to turn beet red as he realized it was a hickey. In his day young men usually didn’t get those. He wondered how Merlin...? He hastily shook his head to keep the question from fully forming in his mind. The last thing he needed to think about was Merlin and Lancelot doing... He shook his head again. “It’s nothing.”

But Merlin couldn’t let it go. “What’s wrong with my neck?”

“Ask Lancelot.” Gaius whispered as he lowered his head to study the food on his plate.

“I don’t understand.” Confusion colored Merlin’s voice.

“I know but...” More than anything Gaius wanted out of the conversation. He quickly pushed away from the table. “Just ask Lancelot.” He repeated softly as he walked out of the room.


End file.
